The Dungeon of Pain and Sorrow
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: Darkness enveloped the ninja, next thing they know... they're in a cell. Oh the joy of being heros! Who's been hurt? Who is this new or old villain? Read and review! Note: Yaoi Kai/Coal, aka Lavashipping and Nya/Jay :3 Enjoy!


**Chapter 1: Pulse**

Cole opens his eyes warily, and quickly switched his tasks to taking in his surroundings once his vision had cleared. Panic seized at his gut; the earth ninja was in a small, dark room. The wall farthest from him was all bars, spaced about five inches from one another. Something…was hanging from the ceiling. Cole squints at the figure, trying to see through the darkness and figure out what it was. Eventually the raven gave up, hanging his head so it bobbed against his chest. A sudden thought came to him, and the thin boy tugged his arms, only for his wrist to burn and slam against the cool wall behind him.

Great, he was chained up it appeared. Cole glares at where he assumed his wrist was at, yanking harder on it. He was the strongest of the ninja, he should be able to break through…some stupid metal! The earth ninja growls kicking his legs. Luckily they were chain free. After several attempts of escaping his prison, the green eyed boy hung there, against the wall by his wrists.

A soft groan from his left caused his head to whip toward the source of the sound. He could barely see the outline of the thunder ninja, but, he knew it was him.

"J-Jay," Cole rasps, realizing that was his first time of using his voice since he had waken up.

The said boy shrieks, though it is hoarse, "What?!"

Cole coughs, "H-hey, it's just me…calm d-down."

"Oh, Cole, w-what happened? Where are we?" He stops suddenly, looking around much like the earth ninja had earlier.

"No use, Jay, you can't really see anything." Cole sighs, noticing that their was a dull light from the hallway; behind the cell bars. "And as for your questions; w-we were fighting the serpentine, r-remember?"

Jay nods, "Yeah, But how'd we get c-caught?" He growls, wriggling his wrists in a lame attempt to free his arms.

"They used some sort of gas." He replies.

"Oh…_wait_!" Jay lurches forward, using his feet as a spring off the wall. Only, he ended up swinging back and slamming against the wall with a cry. "W-where's N-Nya?"

Cole looks down, "I…don't know. As far as I know of, the others are gone-"

Two small, round, blue lights appear with a flickering start from Cole's right, then they look around in amazement and confusion.

"Zane?" Jay asks shakily, "Oh thank god! Where's Kai and Nya, a-are they h-here too?"

The ninjroid turns towards Jay, ice blue eyes glowing, "I fear not, I sense only us three in this cell."

Jay whimpers, "N-Nya…" And a fresh load of tears flow down his cheeks.

Cole frowns, "Do you know what that is?" He asks, nodding at the figure that hung in the middle of the room only ten feet away from him.

The ice ninja turns his eyes towards it, lighting the corpse up, "Oh my…"

The earth ninja gulps, starring wide-eyed at the rotting human, "He's…dead."

Zane nods, "Yes, but he has been dead for at least a week or less now." He concludes.

"Who…is it?" He asks, now noticing the strong odor of the rotting man.

"No clue." Zane freezes, turning his eyes to his right. "I hear something."

Cole stilled, as did Jay; who was stifling his sobs. The three listened, before the screaming started. It was faint, but Zane could easily make out every word spoken clearly, and he could translate it.

"What are they s-saying?" Jay asks after a moment.

"I will translate." The ice elemental closes his eyes, before mimicking everything; the words being thrown at each other, the sound affects, and the voices.

"_W-what are y-you doing, y-you __**creep**__!" _Jay gasped, eyes watering.

"Nya?" He whispered, voice full of relief and fear.

"_Aw, don't be so feisty my child-"_ A man's deep voice purred, neither of the three ninja recognizing it.

"_I am not your…child!"_ Nya shouts.

The man growls, _"You don't want to play my game, sweetie?"_

"_**NO!**__" _She snarls. _"Now, let go of us!"_

A thump.

"_What the hell?! You hurt my sister you motherfucking bastard! You're gonna __**pay **__for that!" _Cole immediately recognized Kai's enraged voice.

The man laughs hotly, _"That's what they all say. But bring it on you petty fire boy."_

An enraged shout was heard, echoing throughout the halls. The three imprisoned ninja assumed that Kai had charged, and knowing him, they all knew that he never was thinking straight when he was angered. A few muffled thumps, breaking items, cries of pain, and angry growls could be heard. Then a strange sound eliminated all the others minor ones; a loud, high-pitched screeching sound. What was it? They had no idea.

"…K-Kai…" Nya murmured, just waking up from what appeared to be unconsciousness.

A loud thump came with a loud screaming, before the screeching sound of the unknown weapon stopped.

Zane opens his eyes, "I think…that the man is hitting Kai." He commented sadly.

"Kai!" Nya shrieks, gaining consciousness back. "Stop it! You're h-hurting him! Please stop!" Kai's sister cried, seeming to beg the man to quit hurting her brother.

Jay sniffled, "Oh my god…w-who is he? T-the serpentine c-could never manage t-this. And Garmadon is normal!"

Zane continued to voice the man; _"My fun is over. Guards, bring these two back to the cell," _and as an after thought he added, _"And check on the other three ninja as well."_

Cole speaks shakily, "O-okay, a-act like y-you're asleep…now!"

The three teenagers go completely limp. Not much later does footsteps echo through the dark hallways. Nya's complaining was loud as well, she was yelling at them to put herself and Kai go. Suddenly, two large, rather bulky men appear at the entrance. They swing the gate open, shoving Nya to the ground. Next the men _throw _Kai -who was slumped over one's shoulder- onto the ground, sending the fire ninja rolling across the ground and into Nya.

One of the men look at the three ninja, shining a flashlight over each of them, "Their still asleep." He sneers.

The two men slammed and locked the door behind them, walking off; but hung the flashlight on a hook beside the door. The boys opened their eyes, taking in the sight before them.

"N-Nya! A-are you okay?" Jay cries.

The samurai looks up at her boyfriend, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Jay?"

Cole had to say that the siblings didn't look in too good of shape. Nya's shirt was ripped, the right sleeve was missing, showing her bare, bruised shoulder. She had a black eye, and just overall looked terrible. Kai on the other hand…he was a whole new situation. He was covered head to toe in rich, blood. His cheek was swollen, and his shirt was nearly gone, because it was torn so badly. And burned. Cole shivered, he didn't want to see what Kai's wounds looked like, though from all the blood…it must've been pretty bad.

Nya cradles her broken brother's head in her lap, sobbing softly, "K-Kai…p-please stay with me. D-don't go."

The three boys eyes widen, "How bad is he?" Jay asks his girlfriend softly.

She looks away from Kai, "Bad. H-his breathing is labored and h-he's b-bleeding a lot. The man…he kicked him, after he shot Kai with that s-sonic blast thing."

Cole grinds his teeth together, "Um…okay, Nya, can you try and get us out? We can try our best to help him."

The girl nods, gently pulling away from her brother, causing him to cry out, "N-Nya…d-don't g-go!"

His sister whimpers, "I'm r-right here, I have to h-help the others."

A pause. Kai lifts his head, crying out again, "C-Cole?"

The earth ninja's lip trembles, "Y-yeah Kai?"

"T-thank god." The other boy sighs, "H-how a-are you guys?"

"Alright." Jay says quietly, pain reflecting in his dark blue eyes.

"Oh." Kai clutches to his sister, beginning to shake with sobs, "I-I'm sorry Nya…"

She frowns, "I-it's okay."

He cries out, the cry muffled my Nya's shirt, "No…"

Cole's heart breaks in two. He had never seen Kai cry before, and he never wanted to see it again. The boy turns towards Zane, who watched them all in silence.

"Zane, can you get us out of these cuffs?" Cole asks.

"I…don't know. I have little energy my brother, maybe one of you." The ice ninja says sadly.

Jay and Cole look between each other, the lightning ninja speaking first, "You. I'll be fine, you're stronger and if you gain your energy you c-can get us out too."

Cole nods, "Thanks Jay." He knew how badly the older boy wanted to see his girlfriend, but he had gone out of his way to do the right thing. "Alright Zane."

The ice ninja smiles, "Hold still." and a icy white laser is fired at one of the cuffs, then he switches to the other and shoots it.

Cole yelps, falling to the ground in a heap. He should have prepared himself for that. The earth ninja stands shakily, nodding at the two boys that hung on the wall. He turned his attention towards the siblings, jogging over to them.

"K-Kai?" He kneels down, touching his crushes cheek gently.

The fire elemental makes no move, and that scared the two, Nya shakes her brother gently, "Kai?"

Nothing.

"Kai! No, no, no! You-" She begins to sob, "-You can't leave m-me!"

Cole grabs the other boys wrist; feeling for a pulse. He panicked. The boy moved towards Kai's jaw, searching for one there. He whimpered, blood spilling over his hand.

"…No…" He whispers, tears rolling down his own cheeks now. He was always strong around others, no one ever saw him cry. "No, K-Kai. P-please…"

* * *

**Soooo is Kai alive? Is he dead? We'll never know! Mwahaha! Okay, so this story is kinda out of the blue. It came to me today during school...I wrote it down, then I typed it :3 Yay! So, this is going to be a Lavashipping story, along with Jay/Nya. I dunno what the whole plot is of this yet...but I got my ideas. **

**Question of the day: Who do you think the man is? Garmadon, Skales, Pythor, any of the bad guys in Ninjago? Or...someone new. Different. Secret. VOTE!**

**~Chacha my lovlies, Stormy**


End file.
